One known method of fabricating semiconductor components consists in fastening integrated-circuit chips to the front face of a support plate with electrical connection balls at predetermined locations. On one side, the electrical connection balls are fastened to electrical connection regions of the front face of the support plate. On the other side, the electrical connection balls are fastened to pads on a rear face of the integrated circuit chip. A fill material fills a region defined between the integrated-circuit chip and the support plate. The support plate is sawed so as to form discrete packages with typically one semiconductor component per location on the support plate.
Although the fabrication of semiconductor packages using the above process is useful, it is not without its shortcomings. One shortcoming is the complexity in fabricating the semiconductor component.
Accordingly, a need exists to overcome the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art when reducing the size of capacitors in integrated electronic circuits and to provide a simplified process for fabricating semiconductor components.